Sokar
Sokar is a Goa'uld who rised to power under Anubis. His cruelty is said to have surpassed that of Anubis, as he is among the very few known Goa'uld who in history demanded blood sacrafices from his subjects. He is also known as the only Goa'uld commander who still uses Unas in his service. Biography Sokar is the only 'independent' commander who was never in service of a recognized Lord. He commands a relatively small fleet with a fairly average technology, and he never made it to a rank of a Lord. That is part of the reason he serves under Anubis, as his Underlord. Rise to power His rise to power was fast, yet silent. Controling a few solar systems on the edge of the Galaxy, he used the chance to put himself in the service of Anubis in 46 800 GC. In Anubises service he recieved his highest, yet still not an official title of an Underlord. He used this chance to spread his influence and gain the resource to colonise the systems around the ones already under his control, so today he has about five times more territory than he did before Anubis. Sokar's 'deamon Jaffa' Sokar's Jaffa army looks very diferent from that of the other Goa'uld commanders. They wear heavy armor and helmets with horns, and are commanded by Unas or, in the case of his personal guard his Prime Jaffa. The 'deamon Jaffa of Sokar' are also cruel and are seen taking pleasure in torturing and killing the subjects of his enemies, especialy the elderly, women and children. This leads many to believe that his rule is so twisted it makes his soldiers go insane. Personal life Almost nothing is known about Sokar's personal life. It is however known that he never had any wives and children. Cruelty Sokar's cruelty is known around the Galaxy. Despite the fact he officialy has no slaves he treats his subjects like they are slaves, Sokar also demands to be whorshiped by his subjects, but he does not pose as a god. Instead he poses as the opposite: a deamon. For his subjects, life is pain. Not only because each of the people not enlisted in his army gets fifteen whips every day at noon, but also because he demands human sacrafices. Usualy he demands one female offering per month, which means that the people in each settlement are to chain a female onto a poll in the center of the village for his envoy to take to his planet. After that they are never seen again. It is suspected that they are tortured and later killed, while Sokar drinks or bathes in their blood. Punishments for not meeting the monthly quotas If a settlement does not fulfil their monthly quota in production, he takes five females to torture at his underground castle, his Unas envoy decapatates five more females and ten men who he randomly selects at the spot. The rest of the subjects are forced to watch this decapitation, and those that do not get diferent punishments: if they close they eyes the Unas envoy gouges out their eyes, if they turn their head they also get decapitated, or if they don't even appear on the settlement square to watch the decapitations, they along with their families(husband/wife, children and parents) are taken Sokar's underground palace. There their families are slowly tortured in front of them, untill they die. If this underpreforming cotninues all of the subjects of the settlement are sent to work on Netu: a moon of planet Delmak which he terrafarmed to look like litteral hell: the air and land is full of sulfur while vulcanic erruptions that sometimes kill the prisoners on one part of the moon are common. Appearance Sokar always wears black clothes and a dark red and black robe with a hood that he rarely takes down. When a new victim is taken in front of him he usualy takes off his hood and rises his hand, showing his long, sharp nails. He has gray eyes and a bald head with purple and dark blue veins. Personality Sokar is a sociopath and priobably also a psychopath. However he is without a doubt sadistic. Sokar doesn't talk much, and in general doesn't yell. His tone of voice is usualy very low, he talks slowly and looks at people with eyes wide-open. It is unclear if this is an intimidation tactic or part of his personality. See also: * Anubis * The Goa'uld Empire Category:Goa'uld Category:Person Category:Goa'uld Citizen